


In which Simmons calms down

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is nervous about going in the field. Ward helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Simmons calms down

Simmons is nervous. They’re going in the field - nothing that unusual. She’s used to it, by now, but she has an odd feeling in her gut today. She’s not worried for herself, though. Fitz and her will remain in a van, working some surveillance equipment while Skye goes undercover, Fitz and May backing her up. Coulson will oversee the operation. The whole thing is stressful, but they’ve been through much worse before. 

Still, Simmons feels unsettled, and she deals with it by pacing in the lab, making sure she has everything she needs while Fitz sets up the equipment in the van. Just as the biochemist nods to herself, nervously making sure she hasn’t forgotten anything, she turns and bumps right into Ward, hitting his chest. 

\- Oh ! Sorry, she says with an apologetic smile. Am I late ? Are you waiting for me ? 

\- No, Ward replies, shaking his head. Coulson is still briefing Skye. You’re good. 

\- Oh, Simmons answers, running a hand over her face, brushing some strands of hair away. What are you doing here ? 

\- I came to see if you needed some help. 

Simmons smiles, despite her trouble, and watches Ward for a second. He’s stoic as ever, all dressed in black. Business as usual, with this tension that he displays everytime he’s on the job : Simmons is used to it by now. But his mere presence seems to reassure her. 

\- Thanks. I’m all right, she replies. I’m simply… restless. I’m not sure why. 

\- You look tense, Ward nods, watching her carefully. Relax. Everything will be all right. 

\- I’m worried about Skye, Simmons admits after a beat, biting her lip. 

\- May and I will be backing her. Trust us. 

\- I do trust you, Simmons answers vehemently. I do. I just… I don’t know. It’s just a feeling, I guess. Do you know what I mean ?

\- Yeah. I do. It happens. Happened to me before. It doesn’t mean anything will go wrong.

Simmons takes a deep breath, nodding, trying to convince herself that Ward is right. Nothing will happen. Everything will be all right. 

\- Hey, Ward says seriously, quietly. You need to relax, all right ? Focus on your job. It will help. 

\- Right. 

Ward hesitates, then takes a little step forward, setting his hands on Simmons’ shoulders. Immediatly, she feels the tension in them fade away underneath the warmth of his hands. She sighs a little, and looks up at him, a little unsettled by how close he’s standing. 

\- Everything will be all right, he repeats, his voice lower, almost a whisper.  _Trust me_. 

\- I do, she murmurs sincerely, suddenly entranced by the way his lips move. I do trust you.

\- Good.

He strokes one of her shoulders with his thumb soothingly. It’s comforting, and yet his touch doesn’t relax her anymore. Simmons swallows, her cheeks reddening :

\- You… you’re standing really close, she blurts out. 

His lips curve slightly upward, but he’s not quite smiling. His expression is intense, but soft. 

\- I guess I am, he answers. 

His other hand moves from her shoulder to the side of her neck, and her stress is suddenly replaced by a very different kind of nervousness. Her breath hitches. She almost melts at the tender look in his dark eyes, and she realizes what’s going to happen right before it does. 

She closes her eyes instinctively when his lips brush against hers. The kiss is soft, tentative, but it feels  _good_. Between the feel of his lips on hers and the way his hand is moving from her neck to her cheek, she isn’t able to form one single coherent thought. She’s not sure what to do with her hands - one of them moves up to rest on his upper arm while the other remains limp at her side. She can feel him tense while she responds to the kiss, which he seems to take as an encouragement to deepen it. Daringly, she moves her second hand to rest on his waist, edging him a little closer as she kisses him back with more confidence. She hears a low, almost inaudible noise come from the back of his throat, and the sound, as surprising as she finds it, makes her shiver. She’s suddenly very aware of the lab’s open door, and of the fact that sooner rather than later, someone is bound to interrupt them… but she finds herself rather unwilling to pull away. 

Ward hears the footsteps before she does, and he pulls back quickly, taking a step away from her, crossing his arms instinctively. Simmons, breathless, tries to fight the blush of her cheeks as she brings her palm to her lips, averting her eyes. She looks up to see Agent May coming up to the door. 

Her stance is neutral, and her expression as unreadable as ever. Simmons watches May’s face in wonder. She couldn’t have seen them, could she ? They pulled apart before she was in sight, Simmons is sure of it. And yet, from the way Ward and her look at each other, Simmons can tell she’s missing something. Some sort of unspoken conversation. 

\- We have to move, May simply says, before turning back towards the cargo bay. 

Simmons looks around, grabbing the bag she was preparing, ready to go. But before she does, she steals a glance towards Grant. The specialist tears his eyes away from May’s retreating form to stare at Simmons. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so… young. Unguarded. Openly nervous. She realizes that she’s probably the one having this effect on him, and it unsettles her greatly. Her own nervousness increases suddenly. 

\- I feel calmer now, she says, her tone slightly joking, trying to lighten the mood. 

At this, Ward’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and he lets out a low chuckle, his eyes lighting up, his obvious nervousness fading away slightly. 

\- Well, I’ll know what to do next time you’re tense, he retorts, before making his way to the door. 

Simmons flushes slightly again, but she’s smiling as she trails behind him, her heart soaring hopefully at his words. 

_Next time._


End file.
